The present invention relates to an electric heating device, and more particularly to an electric heating device for providing bilateral heat for treatment of related muscle groups, tendons and nerve bundles associated with three body joints: the shoulder, elbow and knee.
It is a well-known fact that heat is helpful in the therapeutic treatment of injured skeletal muscles and connective tissues. The application of increased heat causes the dilation of the blood vessels (vasodilatation) which increases blood flow to treated areas, thereby, speeding up the healing process.
It is also known that muscle injuries often occur sequentially in muscle groups and their tendons. For example, muscles associated with the movement of the shoulder are the Deltoideus, the Terus Major and Minor, the Pectorallis Major and the Latissimus Dorsi. Muscles associated with the movement of the elbow are the Pronator Terus and the Flexor Carpi Radialis. Muscles associated with the movement of the knee are the Vastus Medialis, the Vastus Lateralis and the Rectus Femoris.
In order to receive maximum, satisfactory therapy to these three body joints, it is necessary to apply constant, even, blanket heat coverage to these and all other muscles and tendons associated with the affected joint.
However, even though there are numerous brand choices on retailers' shelves, all of them are of the flat, rectangular variety, which are acceptable for flat areas of the body, but suffer from certain disadvantages in convenience of use when applied to curved body joints, specifically the shoulders, the elbows and knees.
It is not possible to accomplish full coverage of these areas without uncomfortable binding or “cuffing” of the flat pad against those areas being treated.
In order to affix or secure a flat heating pad to these three body joints, one must be creative. Some users use duct tape or large towels to hold the pads in place.
Furthermore, the resulting pockets of air decrease the efficiency of heat transfer from the pad to the object over which it is draped. Creasing and bending of the heating elements causes a separation of the heating element from the enclosure and increases the bulkiness of the heating pad, rendering the pads ‘undrapeable’.
In summary, it is difficult to achieve satisfactory heat therapy to the shoulder, elbow or knee joints with the use of a flat heating pad.